Não Olhe Agora (transcrição)
<<<Voltar ao episódio Transcrição do episódio Não Olhe Agora. * starts with SpongeBob, and Patrick getting food at the Reef Cinema. They walk up to Squidward * SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Bet you can't guess what movie we're gonna see! * Squidward: ''drinking his drink'' * SpongeBob: '''That's okay. I'll tell you. * '''Squidward: drinking his drink * SpongeBob: It's Fisher... * Squidward: ''one finger up then stops drinking and smacks his lips Ah. You may speak. * '''SpongeBob: 'a deep breath Patrick and I are gonna see Fisherman 4! and Patrick smile * Squidward: Ha! You two won't sleep a wink tonight if you see that movie. * SpongeBob: Squidward, you are looking at two very grown up big boys. * Patrick: '''Yeah. Nothing can scare us. * '''Squidward: effortlessly ''Boo. * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: 'and run away * Squidward: and sips drink * SpongeBob and Patrick: screaming but stop and pant * SpongeBob: 'Ahem. We'll show Squidward. We're not afraid of any old movie. ''and Patrick go in the aisle in the movie room. The door closes and it becomes pitch dark in there * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Whoa! * '''Patrick: '''We're lost. * '''SpongeBob: I wish we had a flashlight. flashlight shines on them * Cinema Anglerfish: Take your seats. * SpongeBob and Patrick: and sit down * SpongeBob: 'Seats taken, sir. Ooh, the movie's starting! ''[he & Patrick start eating their popcorn. The screen says, "The following ''preview ''has been approved for all audiences -'' S: Rated S for Scary." Then it says, "Fisherman 4: Attack of the Hook." Lightning flashes in the movie]'' * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: scream * Shubie: Shhh! * SpongeBob: Sorry. movie scene changes to kids playing in the playground. Monroe Timmy is on the see-saw laughing So, this isn't too scary. shadow of the Fisherman is seen above the water and his hook comes down The Fisherman's hook! Get off the teeter-totter! * Patrick: 'You fools! ''hook goes into Monroe Timmy's mouth and pulls him up. He screams * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: scream * SpongeBob: The Fisherman's got him! * Patrick: And he'll fry them into fish sticks! I can't watch! Is the scary part over? * SpongeBob: 'Uh, hold on, I'll take a peek. movie scene changes to two fish sitting together on a bench'' * 'Edwina: '''Thank you for meeting me, Edwina, at midnight. * '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, it's okay. * '''Patrick: '''You sure? ''screams It's worse! ''kiss ''They're kissing! * '''Edwina: I love you, Susie. * Jennifer: It's Jennifer. * Edwina: 'I'll never leave you, Jennifer. ''Fisherman's hook drops down on-screen and grabs the male fish by his pants and pulls him up ''Goodbye, Margaret! * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''The Fisherman! ''their buckets of popcorn in the air. They fall on the three people behind them * '''People: ''then grumble'' * SpongeBob: 'Uh, sorry, sorry, sorry! ''and Patrick get their buckets back * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: and hide in the hole in their seats * Narrator: '''Two hours later... * '''Patrick: See if it's safe. puts his head out of his seat. The screen says, "The End" * SpongeBob: 'Aww, the movie's over. ''does the same. Everyone gets out of their seats * '''Patrick: Oh, dang. We hardly even saw it. * SpongeBob: '''Well, we'll watch it again. And this time, all the way through. ''cuts to him and Patrick watching the movie again. There are two kid fish eating ice cream in the movie ''Okay. Keep your eyes open. * '''Patrick: No problem. * Kid Fish in Movie: I love eating ice cream. * SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I'm getting scared. Hold my eyelids open. * '''Patrick: I'm on it. to the row behind them and pulls SpongeBob's eyelids * SpongeBob: 'D'ohhhh! ''Fisherman's hook is lowered and takes the fish's ice cream * 'Kid Fish in Movie: '''Hey! My ice cream! to the ground and cries'' No!! It was rocky road! * 'SpongeBob: '''Must close eyes! Too scary! * '''Patrick: '''I can't hold your eyelids—they're too slippery! ''eyelids close and his hands get stuck in them Ow! screams * '''SpongeBob: ''as a fish walks by sweeping but stops when he hears SpongeBob and Patrick screaming. He continues sweeping and starts whistling. SpongeBob and Patrick are hugging each other. Patrick has his bucket on his head. SpongeBob looks at the screen. It says, "The end" again Oh, no, we missed the movie. * '''Patrick:' What?! Not again! * SpongeBob: '''It's okay, we'll just see the next one. * '''Cinema Anglerfish: '''I'm afraid not. That was the last showing. * '''SpongeBob: Wow. Uh, what time is it? * Anglerfish: '''It is one minute to midnight. * '''SpongeBob: One... minute... to midnight?! and Patrick get out of their seats * Patrick: But that's when the Fisherman comes out! and SpongeBob run out of the room * SpongeBob: Come on, Patrick, we've got to get home! * SpongeBob & Patrick:'' scream The Fisherman! have ran into a cardboard cutout of the Fisherman with the title of the movie beside it. They run out of the Reef Cinemas screaming' ''clock tolls, meaning that it's midnight. A little cardboard cutout of the Fisherman comes out of the clock and lowers his cardboard hook and catches a cardboard fish. It goes back in the clock It's midnight! The Fisherman! to SpongeBob's door * '''SpongeBob: Phew. We made it. * Patrick: I guess we showed that old horror movie who's boss. * SpongeBob: '''Yeah. We looked fear right in the face and... avoided direct eye contact. * '''Patrick: It's like we're heroes. * SpongeBob: '''Okay, buddy. Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow. * '''Patrick: Wait a second. Y-You mean, I gotta walk all the way home alone? * SpongeBob: No. No, you don't. I'm gonna walk you to your door. walking Patrick to his door * Patrick: Darn old horror movie. Why couldn't we watch a cartoon instead? blows Do you hear that? * SpongeBob: whispering ''I think it's coming from over there. ''to fog. A shadow comes behind it '' * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''It's the Fisherman! ''and hide behind Patrick's rock; Slasher McGee passes by on a small bike with training wheels * SpongeBob: 'Oh, it's just Slasher McGee. Okay, I guess I'll just go home now. It's right over there. ''to move but doesn't ''Just a few steps that away. ''again but fails ''In the dark? All alone? * '''Patrick: '''Oh, okay-kay, come on now, don't be all scared. I'll walk you home. ''walking SpongeBob home * 'SpongeBob: '''Aw, thanks, old pal. But then, who's gonna walk you home? * '''Patrick: '''Let's just cross that bridge when we burn it. ''shadow comes over them. Behind the fog there is a shadow of the Fisherman '' * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''The Fisherman! ''but then notice that the shadow is actually of jellyfish who had formed a shadow of the Fisherman. SpongeBob and Patrick continue screaming. Squidward wakes up and growls. He gets out of bed. SpongeBob and Patrick run around screaming but stop and pant * '''Squidward: ''What is wrong with you?!'' and Patrick scream and jump to Squidward's windows. They shiver * SpongeBob: Oh, hey, Squidward. * Squidward: '''What are you blockheads up to? Don't you know it's after midnight? Get down here! * '''Patrick: We can't get home. * SpongeBob: 'We're too scared. ''growls. Scene changes to Squidward walking to Patrick's rock with SpongeBob on his head wearing his nightcap and Patrick holding onto him * '''SpongeBob: sighs ''Thank you, Squidward. You are a true friend. ''opens Patrick's rock with his left foot and throws Patrick in * Patrick: Thanks, Squidwar... closes his rock and grumbles. He walks over to Spongebob's house * SpongeBob: Yeah, thanks, Squidward. I don't think we would've ever gotten home with you. * Squidward: '''Hat. * '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, yeah. Here. Squidward's nightcap back. Squidward pulls SpongeBob's legs, which shoots him through his mail slot and into his bed * '''Squidward: I told those muttonheads not to see that movie. into his house * SpongeBob: Patrick! Are you okay? * Patrick: 'Yeah! Are you okay? * '''SpongeBob: '''I think so! Goodnight! * '''Patrick: '''Yeah., goodnight! Just don't think about the Fisherman! * '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, no, I will not think about the Fisherman! Sleep tight! * '''Squidward: '''Oh, "The Fisherman." "The Fisherman." Blah, blah, blah. They want a Fisherman, eh? I'll give them a Fisherman! And how! ''to his closet and turns on the light. He pulls out a vampire costume No. out a Frankenstein costume No. out an Easter Bunny costume Um... no.out a fisherman's hat and coat Aha! strikes. Squidward is outside and has the coat on''It's time for those lame-brains to meet the ''real Fisherman. on the hat with a beard attached to it. Lightning strikes again as Squidward lowers the hook from the fishing rod This is gonna be good.Lightning strikes again. Squidward is in a boat on the roof of his house his hook at Patrick's rock, scrapes it, and opens it a little four times. Patrick wakes up and opens his rock with his head * '''Patrick: Uh, hello? Someone there? hook hooks under his left nostril ''Uh, uh? What's that?stammers There's something stuck... ''grunts ''Huh. ''hook starts pulling it ''Oh, wait a second. Oh, yeah. That's the spot. A little to the left. ''drools ''Oh, yeah. All right. Right there. ''Squidward laughs and pulls the hook * Squidward: 'Gotcha! ''hook pulls Patrick out of his rock * '''Patrick: ''as he sees Squidward The Fisherman! ''and runs * Squidward: 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. rod goes after Patrick and starts to pull Squidward and the boat with it; Squidward screams; the boat rides up Patrick's open rock and soars in the air. Patrick screams twice while Squidward starts laughing. He runs to SpongeBob's house, pulls his door open, goes inside, and closes the door causing Squidward to smash into the door. Patrick sees Squidward outside, laughing. Patrick runs, with his face ripped off from the hook, he runs up to SpongeBob's bedroom'' SpongeBob! Get up! He's here! * '''SpongeBob: Who's here? Hold on, let me get up. scream Your face! * Patrick: 'Oh. ''his head and stretches it, making his face whole again There. * '''SpongeBob: Now who's here? * Patrick: Uh, someone's here? * SpongeBob: You just said. * Patrick: '''Oh. The Fisherman's here. * '''SpongeBob: The Fisherman! * Patrick: '''The Fisherman! * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: and run in circles on SpongeBob's bed * Squidward: Ha Ha Ha Ha. This is the most perfect. What a couple of hopeless babies. I really should stop. But I’m having too much fun. (goes in SpongeBob's house) Ha. It's almost too easy. * SpongeBob: Quick. Block the door. * Squidward: '''There's just no sport in it. * '''SpongeBob: (SpongeBob & Patrick push stuff over to SpongeBob bedroom door) Get everything? * Patrick: What about this? (Patrick holds Gary) * SpongeBob: 'Not Gary. Think it'll hold? * '''Patrick: '''I sure hope so. (SpongeBob and Patrick look into window and sees Squidward, laughing) * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '(scream as Squidward opens the window and then scream again) * '''Patrick: Maybe if we don't look at him he'll go away. * SpongeBob: Oh yeah. Just like the movie. (they close their eyes, later open them to see Squidward behind them) * Squidward: '''I'm the Deadly Fisherman! * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: ''(scream)'' * SpongeBob: I guess this is the end, old buddy. * Patrick: 'I don't want to die in my underwear! * '''SpongeBob: '''Here. ''(SpongeBob takes off his underwear) Die in mine. * 'Patrick: '''Hey. Good idea. Let's trade. ''(Patrick takes off his underwear) Here you go. * '''SpongeBob: And here you go. (SpongeBob and Patrick trade underwears and puts on their underwears) Now where were we? Oh, yeah. * SpongeBob & Patrick: ''screams'' He's gonna turn us into fish sticks! * Squidward: laughing * SpongeBob & Patrick: ''(scream)'' * SpongeBob: '''That thing's eating Squidward! * '''Patrick: Not our bestest buddy! We gotta save him! Okay, with 33. I need you to go long. You're going down, Fisherman! * 'SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, Squidward. We'll get you out of that old monster. Let's get to the window. (Patrick throws heavy objects onto Squidward) Okay! I think you got it! (Sirens) (Squidward grumbles) There, there, no need to digest. We're only doing what friends to for the bestest buddy. We don't have to be afraid of that old monster anymore. * '''Squidward: '''Huh? * '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '(scream and run into ambulance) (Costume falls down, revealing Gary) * '''Gary: '''Meow. (Episode ends) Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios